


Processing

by cloudy_skies



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi has the absurd notion that Haruka is his ideal girl, Makoto, Rin and Sousuke aren't too keen on the matter and Nagisa fans the flames while Rei is a hopeless bystander. Fem!Haru, Fem!Nagisa, implied relationships, you figure it out. The only solid couple is Rei x fem! Nagisa and all others are up for debate, knock yourself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Warning: Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Be My Baby" by Wonder Girls
> 
> A/N: I'm just self-indulging myself at this point because I get giggles from writing things like this and breaking a few hearts along the way. Fu, fu, fu…

It was a day of group shopping and the first time that Sousuke was joining, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei and Rin on what was supposed to be a day of fun. Or so Nagisa exclaimed before boarding the train together. Sousuke's mind was still reeling in on how Rei managed to put up with such an energetic girlfriend but then opposites did attract and they were as opposite as can be. They balanced each other out, Rin told him and Sousuke guessed he could agree there.

Haruka, stoic as ever showed little to no enthusiasm during the travel but once they arrived at the designated shopping center, Nagisa began dragging her away excitedly to try on clothes while the boys followed behind slowly. Them, being the two's male companions of the group were obligated to give the girls their two cents after all and Rei especially was pulled by an invisible leash no thanks to his status as Hazuki Nagisa's boyfriend.

Unfortunately, before the group even made it to the front entrance of the store they were stopped suddenly by a voice familiar only to Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Sousuke.

"Ah, I knew it! It is you, Haru-chan!" Kisumi waved excitedly at the girl and from the volume of his voice alone, all heads turned to the newcomer with surprise. "Oh, and is that Rin and Sousuke too?!"

"Kisumi!" Rin smiled warmly, he hadn't his childhood friend in ages. Just as the redhead was about to reply back and say, what a surprise it was to see him, he was caught off guard when the pink haired teen chose to walk right up to Haruka and greet her instead.

"Haru-chan, you're looking as lovely as ever today." Kisumi beamed, all the while Haruka showed little to no reaction as she replied with a reluctant but quiet thanks for his compliment.

"Uh, Kisumi?" Rin waved awkwardly and next to him, Sousuke just stared from Kisumi to Haruka, confused as to how the two knew each other.

As for the rest of the gang—Makoto felt a sense of worry begin to consume him while Nagisa's mouth hung open in awe at the total stranger. Rei was no better off either, his reaction just the same as his girlfriend and he adjusted his glasses, seeing as it was the most natural thing for him to do, he guessed.

Eventually, Nagisa's curiosity as well as impatience grew and before anyone could correct her on the matter, the words flew out of her mouth. "Ne, Haru-chan, is this guy your boyfriend?" She asked, tilting her head as she pressed a delicate finger to her lip in thought.

Immediately, Haruka visibly stiffened, almost distressed by the very thought as Makoto, Rin, and Sousuke just about jumped back from the very idea. Haruka with a boyfriend?!

Hearing this, Kisumi stared at the blond haired girl, blinking in question until a smile suddenly spread across his face. Haruka didn't like what she was seeing at all and just as she was about to open her mouth to say no, Kisumi was much quicker and took the spotlight even before she managed to step foot in it. "If that's what you think, I can be." He replied, turning to the girl as he slung an arm over her shoulder to pull her close to him and Haruka just about trembled in her shoes.

"Absolutely not!" Both Makoto and Rin cried, startling everyone and Haruka pushed the other teen away quickly, making Kisumi whine.

"Oi, don't you already have a girlfriend, Kisumi?" Sousuke glared lightly, arching a brow at him. It wasn't that he liked Haruka in that way, he guessed but still…

Kisumi just laughed. "I did but then I broke up with her recently because she got a little too clingy." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "That and she only liked me for my popularity but Haru-chan isn't like that." He said, turning his gaze back on the third year girl. "And that's why, I like her—because she sees me differently compared to everyone else."

"Oh! Is this a confession?!" Nagisa gasped. "Haru-chan! What is your answer?!" She exclaimed, grabbing the other girl's arm and shaking her.

"Nagisa please don't jump to conclusions so quickly!" Rei panicked, trying to pry his girlfriend's hands off their senior but with no luck whatsoever.

In the background, Makoto and Rin just about saw red and while the ever gentle Makoto stood back and clenched his fists, Rin just about exploded and in no time had Kisumi in a headlock.

"First you ignore me, and then you go around trying to woe Haru?!" He growled.

"Ahh! Rin, please you're hurting me!"

"Suck it up Kisumi!"

With his hands still deep in his pockets, Sousuke shook his head with a heavy sigh, peeved as well. "Once a player, always a player…" He mumbled.

"A player, huh?" Makoto commented and the tone in his voice made Sousuke uncomfortable. "Ne Rin, how about we have a nice long chat with Kisumi?" He said smiling and everyone could tell that there was a lot more on the teen's mind than he was letting on.

"I couldn't agree more!" Rin replied and he began dragging his childhood friend away with Makoto following closely behind and Sousuke trailing slowly if only to watch out for them in case things might get out of hand.

Watching the boys retreat (minus Rei of course), Nagisa gave out a long whistle. "Wow, you sure have a lot of admirers Haru-chan!" She remarked loudly and Haruka and Rei's heads turned quickly to look down at the blond.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked, her face unreadable and it made Nagisa sigh.

Was Haruka really that dense?

"Seeing as Makoto senpai, Rin and Sousuke are occupied with lecturing Kisumi-san—why don't we get back to your original plan, Nagisa-chan?" Rei suggested quickly, pointing to the store they had been prepared to enter had Kisumi not stopped them. He felt like it was necessary to save Haruka from his girlfriend's prodding. And not that he wasn't curious on the matter of Haruka's love life as well, Rei didn't want to be too nosey about it either.

Looking back one last time towards the direction in which the other boys had run off to, Nagisa pouted but what could she do?

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed and she reached out for Haruka's arm to pull her along once more, all the while still thinking about which of the four boys would make a good boyfriend for Haruka.

As if Rei could distract her from the very idea… In his dreams, Nagisa snickered internally.


End file.
